Chapter 4: Space Dimension?
Beyblade: Awake the Curse chapter 4 As Titi and Gingka just arrived at their headquarters. Titi looked up and asked Gingka “ whoa~ why is the headquarters so tall~” “ haha, I'm not sure about that as well, I was shocked at first as well haha.” Gingka laughed “anyways let's go in” as Gingka walked into the large glassed building. 10 minutes later: “ WE'RE FINALLY ON THE TOP OF THE BUILDING~” Titi Shouted. Gingka chuckled as she said “ Follow me, I’ll let you meet the other Spirit Bladers.” As Titi followed he saw nothing but plain white walls until they reached to a giant room with a giant screen on the wall and T.V and computers around the room there sat a Small boy with white hair sleeping on the couch with the T.V. On and gaming magazine on he's face with chip crumbs around the floor. As Gingka power walked towards the bot, picked up the magazine and slapped the boy with it. “AAARRRGGH!! IM SORRY!!” as the boy woke up with a nose blood dripping out. “ Oh, it's just you Gingka, why is my nose bleeding again?” asked the boy “ don't ask me, now clean the room Fusion, but before that I would like you to meet the Spirit Blader Light Warrior Titi!” as Gingka stepped aside to reveal Titi to Fusion “ hahaha nice to meet you~ I’m Titi~” as Titi introduced himself with a smile Fusion lightened up with a smile and rushed to Birdy “ MIRACLE BLADER!! I'M FUSION YOU CAN CALL ME FV IF YOU WANT!!” as Fusion keeps on shaking Titi's hand “Nice to meet you too Fusion~ but why are you calling me a Miracle Blader~?” Titi asked with confusion. “Oh I believe I haven't explained.” as Gingka answers to Titi “Your Spirit bey wields the power of Light, because of that the war was fought evenly against the Cursed Bladers but after the God's judgment, Clown was stolen until now.” as Gingka answers perfectly “oooooh~” Titi says acting like he understands. Later that night Titi and Fusion talked until Fusion yelled “ Titi LET'S BATTLE! THIS IS A TEST!” “ ALRIGHT~ A BATTLE~” agreed Titi without any hesitation, “ Follow me,Titi” as Fusion dragged Titi down a Level and Gingka followed. Gingka sat on the bench while Fusion and Titi Loads their Beys. “3” “2” “1” “ LET IT RIP!” Fusion and Titi done a powerful launch and their beys landed perfectly on the other side of each other. “ Lets go, Xragoon. Let's show him how powerful you are! Now attack!” Fusion demanded. “ Lean around it!” Titi said to clown. As clown leaned slightly towards it's side to dodge Xragoon's attack. “ NOW COUNTER~ CLOWN~” Titi yelled cheerfully. Clown sent Xragoon flying, but it barely made it back to the stadium “phew, that was close” said Fusion. “ I'm not done yet~ Barrage Xragoon, Clown~” Clown barrages Xragoon fiercely “grrr.. Xragoon STAR GRAVITY!” fusion demanded as Xragoon is suddenly covered itself with an odd aura “What's going on~?” Titi was amazed “ Haha! This is my Bey's Element! ELEMENT OF SPACE! I can freely control the space dimension and create a new one in other words my bey can teleport to be precise I can travel through the space dimensions but it does cost some stamina” Gingka was watching carefully at Clown “ Yes, I wonder if this kid can activate the Element of Light now” as a young 25 year old person sat next to Gingka “Richard! What are you doing here? Weren't you at a meeting?” as Gingka stood up. “ ohoho. Why can't I be here? I DO own this right?” Richard said with a soft voice “ true” as Gingka sat back down continue watching the battle between Fusion and Titi “ This is too much fun~ Clown Attack now~” Titi demanded “IT'S NO USE! XRAGOON SPACE DIMENSION ONCE MORE” says Fusion while he punched he's fist in front. As Xragoon opens the Space dimension once more. “ALRIGHT~ goo Clown~” as clown attacked everywhere “how many times do I need to say it, IT'S NO USE! YOU CAN'T HIT, SEE, OR TOUCH THE SPACE DIMENSION” as Fusion was getting annoyed but Clown suddenly made contact! It opened Xragoon's Space Dimension “ What!?! Impossible!” Fusion Panicked he couldn't think, he kept asking himself how did Clown hit Xragoon? “ohoho, just as Legend stated, the Miracle Bey Clown have a special Ability” explained Richard “ what Ability is that?” asked Gingka “ Ability to Negate any Element during battle!” said Richard with a smile “ But how? He didn't negate Blade's and my Element Ability!” Gingka questions Richard “ That's because Clown was place a Curse, didn't you realize Birdy's personality changed as well? That's because you and blade saved him, thank you Gingka” as he patted Gingka head with grace. Back to the battle: “ CLOWN~ FINISH THIS! SPECIAL MOVE: TORNADO OF LIGHT~” Titi yelled as he jumped high in the air with he's fist in the air. “ I WON'T ALLOW IT! XRAGOON SPECIAL MOVE: STRATA DIVINE STAR!” Fusion takes he's jacket off. Xragoon starts absorbing the star power but was caught up in the Tornado! “ XRAGOON ATTACK! DESTROY THE TORNADO” as Fusion was covered in Violet aura Xragoon tries to destroy the tornado but it wasn't strong enough, Xragoon flew past Fusion and Hit the wall making a giant hole! “ YAYAYAY~ That was Fun~” Titi jumps around and runs towards Fusion. Fusion looked at the destroyed stadium and see Clown was covered in white aura and spinning fine as he slowly turned back to look for Xragoon, it was stuck in the wall! But Fusion smiled and said “ Man, You are strong Miracle Blader!” “ stop calling me that! Call me Titi!” as Titi Laughed and they shook each other hands. Later that night Fusion and Titi Slept soundly due to tiredness from the battle. “ Let's have the meeting tomorrow then” suggested Richard while he closed Titi's door “on the mean time get some rest Gingka” “ OK, good night Richard” as Gingka went back to her room . “Ohoho this, War just gotten interesting” Richard Whispers . To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Awake the Curse